The present invention relates to a ski boor consisting of at least one lower portion or section comprising the sole and the counter, and of an upper pivotally mounted to this lower portion and incorporating a recessed member pivoted about a horizontal axis in a cavity formed at the rear of the upper, this member being adapted to be set in two positions, namely a first position in which its lower portion abutes a stop rigid with the upper portion of the boot so as to lock the upper in a position inclined towards the boot toe, and a second position in which the top of the upper is somewhat spaced from the boot and can swing slightly about this position. The locked condition of the upper is the normal skiing position in which the upper is propiciously inclined forward and relatively rigid, whereas the released position is available outside the ski practice for taking off the boot or walking with or without the skis, the free oscillation of the upper in relation to the lower portion of the boot permitting the natural movement of the lower portion of the leg with respect to the foot.